


Мясо на обед

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Миди высокого рейтинга 2019 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Horror, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: обычные бытовые проблемы иногда можно решить только с помощью охотников на нечисть





	Мясо на обед

**Author's Note:**

> описания неприятного, упоминается каннибализм

Наташа открыла холодильник и вздохнула.

Следовало сразу догадаться, что все мясо, любовно приготовленное вчера свекровью, будет съедено. К этому мясу и так не разрешалось прикасаться никому, кроме Дмитрия, но, боги, боги мои, его было почти два кило!

Котлеты, которые Наташа потушила с вечера на завтрак, тоже оказались съедены. Кастрюля, в которой осталось только немного соуса, морковки и яблок, стояла в холодильнике немым укором. Это было уже совсем печально — Олежку-то чем кормить?

И плавленый сырок, который Наташа купила для себя, тоже превратился в комок фольги. Наташа взяла этот комок — нет, в фольге ничего не осталось. «Черт, ну съел и съел, неужели так трудно мусор выбросить в ведро?» — пробормотала про себя Наташа. Вслух она, конечно, ничего этого бы не сказала.

Хорошо, что она встала в пять. В последнее время у нее вошло в привычку вставать за два часа до того, как проснутся остальные члены семьи — проверять, есть ли что на завтрак и вообще...

Спешно одевшись, Наташа побежала в ближайший круглосуточный магазин. Дмитрий, конечно, будет недоволен, что она покупает продукты втридорога и вообще много тратит, ведь зарабатывать-то ему. Учительской Наташиной зарплаты хватало, что и говорить, только на булавки. Да и на булавки ее не очень-то хватало: по совету свекрови, Валентины Васильевны, Наташа клала деньги в общий котел, затем муж выдавал ей по просьбе на личные нужды. Или не выдавал. Или выдавал, но так возмущался транжирством домочадцев, которые не ценят его усилия по содержанию семьи, что Наташе становилось неловко, и она старалась выбирать самые дешевые прокладки и колготки, не говоря уж о духах. Но ведь она не какая-нибудь бытовая проститутка, которая тратит деньги ухажеров на дорогие духи!

Если бы еще Валентина Васильевна пореже к ним заходила. Дмитрий хоть и любил поворчать, но, по крайней мере, не проверял дотошно каждый чек, не возмущался тем, что Наташа подает на стол недостаточно уважительно, не отчитывал сына за то, что не встречает отца поклоном...

«Почему он не ест гарнир?» — с тоской подумала Наташа. Если она готовила кашу или картошку, ели только она и Олежка. А муж — мясо, мясо и еще раз мясо, и постоянно жаловался, что не наедается. Оно и понятно: Дмитрий был огромного роста, могучим, мускулистым мужчиной, красивым, как былинный богатырь. Но его пристрастия в еде создавали Наташе изрядные сложности. Валентина Васильевна, стоило Наташе заикнуться на сей счет, резко ее оборвала: «Да ты лентяйка, дорогуша, как я погляжу! Мужу ей лень приготовить вкусненького, надо же! Я в твои годы готовила на семью из двадцати человек и не жаловалась, а ей на двоих готовить не хочется! Подумала бы о том, что понаехала в Питер, живешь в нашей квартире, тут ничего твоего нет и не будет, ты — никто, милочка! Вот уж правда, что нельзя вывести деревню из девушки! Говорила же я Диме, не бери за себя эту лимиту, сто раз пожалеешь!»

И в таком духе свекровушка могла бубнить часами...

К тому времени, как Дмитрий и Олежка начали просыпаться, на плите уже аппетитно скворчало жареное мясо, яичница и булькал рис, а Наташа торопливо съела новый плавленый сырок.

— Вкусно, — одобрил Дмитрий, доедая десятый по счету кусок. Один кусочек Наташа попыталась зажать для Олежки, но Дмитрий нашел его и тоже съел. — Почти как мама. Скоро ты научишься готовить не хуже нее. Только не говори ей, что я это сказал, — он заговорщицки подмигнул. Наташа расплылась в улыбке: муж хвалил ее нечасто.

...Уже торопясь на работу с ручонкой Олежки в одной руке и его ранцем в другой, она подумала, что это не такая уж и похвала. Мясо, которое приносила Валентина Васильевна, было вечно полусырым, подгоревшим и пахло как-то странно, но муж его ел так, что за ушами трещало. И не позволял никому другому прикасаться к его порции — как будто за ним можно было успеть!

Ранец был очень тяжелым. Погода — прескверной: льдистое крошево, дождь со снегом, лужи чуть не по щиколотку.

Но просить Дмитрия подвезти их на машине Наташа не решалась.

На работе во время перемены она исхитрилась заглянуть на форум «Килл ми плиз», куда бросила свою робкую «задолбашку», и на «Вуменс.ру». Но отзывы только подтвердили ее опасения.

Лишь один комментатор заметил, что ее муж — просто эгоист, остальные утверждали, что Наташа элементарно ленива, плохая хозяйка, наверняка не умеет толком готовить и готовит недостаточно, не может даже рассчитать, сколько пищи нужно ее семье на одну трапезу. Лохушка, как выразился один из комментаторов.

На «Вуманс.ру» ей набросали довольно много рецептов блюд из овощей, крупы, макарон и тому подобного, но почти все эти рецепты Наташа знала и опробовала. Впрочем, кое-что полезное она все же вынесла для себя. «Забегу после работы, куплю овощи и попробую еще это и это, — решила она про себя, — может, ему понравится».

Занятая своими мыслями, она еле успела остановить шестиклассника, который вскочил на парту и пытался заехать ранцем по башке приятелю. Ученики не ставили ее ни в грош — да, по правде, уроки у Наташи были скучноваты, она и не пыталась их как-то разнообразить.

— Дети, запишите новую тему, — начала она. — Сегодня мы изучим пищеварительный тракт инфузории-туфельки...

Если бы инфузория-туфелька была размером с ее мужа, она бы пожрала весь мир, наверное.

На уроке в девятом классе у Наташи случился конфуз — ученики спросили ее насчет какой-то таблицы, она, все так же озабоченная готовкой для мужа и размышлениями об отношениях с его мамашей, ответила невпопад, и противная Сонька, заучка-отличница, вытаращилась на нее поверх очков так, будто Наташа сморозила «хайль Гитлер». Ну, вот зачем эта девчонка так зубрит по всем предметам? Самая умная, что ли? На каждом уроке у нее «отлично», и во всем она норовит разобраться... Добро бы она мальчиком была, мальчику пригодится, а ей зачем? На олимпиады не ходит, — ходила бы, так ей, Наташе, это зачлось бы в глазах завуча... Козлиха малая!

По дороге в магазин Наташа позвонила матери в Вышний Волочёк. Дмитрий и особенно Валентина Васильевна эти звонки не одобряли — «еще притащит сюда свою родню, развлекай эту деревенщину, а то навесит, чего доброго, их проблемы на тебя, сыночек!», но мама хотя бы могла ее утешить. Поддержать, посоветовать — пусть ее советы и не годились никуда...

А на лестничной площадке столкнулась с соседками из семнадцатой квартиры.

— Привет, — небрежно сказала одна из них.

— Добрый день, — с сильным акцентом проговорила, улыбаясь, вторая.

Наташа остановилась. Сумка с продуктами оттягивала руки, а сумка с конспектами уроков — плечо, стоять было неудобно, но... этих женщин она видела впервые в жизни. И в то же время что-то убеждало ее, что эта парочка жила здесь всегда.

Немолодые, поджарые, спортивные. Обе в джинсах, одна — в черной водолазке с серебряным кулоном странной формы, вторая — в мужском свитшоте с невразумительной надписью «WH40K». Без косметики. В тяжелых шнурованных ботинках. Та, что в водолазке, с хвостиком, та, что в свитшоте, — коротко стриженная. Неухоженные, неженственные. Неприятные особы.

— Наташа? — спросила стриженая.

— Да... а вы...

— Александра.

— Тери.

Наташа ошарашенно смотрела на них.

— Пани НаталИя Ольссонова, — сказала Тери в водолазке, — что у вас случилось?

— Случилось? Да ничего у меня не случилось...

— Но зачем-то же ты нас вызвала, — раздраженно сказала стриженая Александра.

— Я никого не вызывала, — запротестовала Наташа. — И моя фамилия — Ольссон!

— Дичь какая-то, — Александра вытащила из кармана и развернула какую-то бумагу. Со все возрастающим испугом Наташа поняла, что это не бумага, а пергамент, исписанный готическими буквами. — Ориентировки на тебя. У тебя муж-прожора?

Наташа поняла все.

Это, должно быть, какие-нибудь лесбиянки-феминистки из своих организаций по «защите» женщин, подумала она. Защите! Защищают они нас! Да никто не ненавидит женщин больше, чем эти проклятые фемки! Из-за них мы вынуждены что ни день бежать на работу, а потом еще и вторую смену у плиты стоять...

— Предлагаю написать в отчете, что объект от помощи отказывается, и пусть ее сожрут заживо, — свирепо ухмыляясь, сказала Александра.

— Но, милая, это не, — изящный пальчик Тери описал дугу, указывая на свитшот Александры. Должно быть, буквы на нем все же что-то означали. — Это наша работа, и мы...

— Лично я не собираюсь помогать мымре, которая называет меня проклятой, — заявила Александра.

— Ах, а меня так и называли, — грустно сказала Тери. — Еле на костер не отправили...

— Едва, — машинально поправила Александра. — Ну, хорошо, — решила она, — будем держать объект под наблюдением.

— Мой муж не прожора, — обиженно заметила Наташа. «Сначала фамилию изуродовали, потом мымрой обозвали, и я для них еще и объект! Да кто они такие?!» — Он просто очень крупный, и у него хороший аппетит.

— Тогда в чем проблема?

— Ну... он очень много ест мяса и совершенно не хочет есть гарнир, — виновато сказала Наташа. — Должно быть, я не очень вкусно его готовлю. И съедает все до крошечки, даже то, что я откладываю для сына. Прямо не знаю. Я готовлю целые горы еды, но сколько ни приготовлю...

Она умолкла, осознав, что сдуру разоткровенничалась с этими чужими и недружелюбными тетками — а они ведь непременно разнесут сплетни по всему подъезду!

Александра и Тери посмотрели друг на друга.

— Пани Ольссонова, но это же не наш профиль, — сказала Тери. — То есть это мой профиль, но... Это типичное расстройство пищевого поведения! У вас ведь есть участковый доктор...

Слово «доктор» она употребила с ударением на второе О.

— Что вы! — возмутилась Наташа. — Какой еще доктор? У Димы прекрасное здоровье. Вы вообще о чем?

— Если жрать одно мясо, рано или поздно начнется подагра, — хмуро бросила Александра.

— Алечка, милая, при расстройстве пищевого поведения люди едят бумагу, мел, зубной порошок, глину и что угодно, я уж не говорю о булимии или анорексии, — Тери явно села на любимого конька. — Это очень трудно лечится, и это должен быть очень квалифицированный психиатр, но помочь можно!

— Ты что, правда намерена этим заняться?

— Как — психиатр? Вы что? — сумка выпала у Наташи из рук. Эти две нахалки перешли все границы! — Это... это хамство!

— Психиатр тут ни при чем, — все так же хмуро продолжала Александра. — Это обычный способ контроля. Держать тебя в постоянном напряжении, внушать комплекс вины за то, что ты не так готовишь, и все такое. Да еще и ребенок — заложник ситуации. Но если ты сама не видишь проблемы, тебе никто не поможет. А тем более мы с Тери: как она верно подметила, это не наш профиль.

— А что же у вас за профиль? — сколько могла ехидно спросила Наташа. — Лезть в чужую семью и навязывать свой феминизм? За это вас сжечь хотели?

Тери и Александра усмехнулись одинаково — в полумраке подъезда сверкнули острые клыки.

— Быть ведьмой в Праге в XV веке не так просто, милая пани Ольссонова, — задушевно сказала Тери. — Тебя почитают, тебя слушают, тебя зовут помочь, но если мор или буря — тебя винят.

В Праге? Вот что это за акцент, сообразила Наташа и тут же опомнилась. В ведьм она не верила.

— Знаете что, у меня мало времени, — сказала она и юркнула в свою квартиру.

Сердце у нее колотилось, руки холодели, лицо немело. Ей было страшно. Ведьмы — чепуха, и болтовня про какие-то расстройства и контроль — тоже чепуха, но две странные женщины напугали ее до полусмерти, и самое главное — совершенно непонятно, чем!

Дома уже должен был быть Олежка — свекровь обещала забрать его, но Наташу встретила тишина. Видимо, Валентина Васильевна отвела его к себе домой.

Не о чем беспокоиться...

Вообще не о чем.

И муж у нее нормальный, а не псих какой-нибудь.

И не эгоист он вовсе, он семью содержит.

И никто ее жрать заживо не будет.

И эти лесбухи — да не пошли бы они!

Она взялась за приготовление обеда, а руки почему-то все дрожали и дрожали. В квартире пованивало чем-то непонятным, но неприятным, вроде испорченного мяса и почему-то псины, и ни к селу ни к городу Наташа вспомнила, что Олежка мечтает о собаке, но Дмитрий и особенно Валентина Васильевна не желают и слышать ни о каких питомцах.

И в Праге она никогда не бывала. Дмитрий считал путешествия ерундой и блажью, даже на море ее ни разу не вывез. Мог бы хоть ребенка в Египет свозить, с досадой подумала Наташа. Но просить его об этом она не решалась. Любая просьба наталкивалась на такой ледяной взгляд...

И еще — почему-то у них дома всегда было очень холодно. И зимой, когда у всех соседей батареи молотили на полную мощность, и в разгар лета, когда все соседи включали вентиляторы.

Раньше Наташа не обращала на это внимания. Ну холодно и холодно. А теперь, после того, как соседки наговорили ей черт-те чего... Проклятые тетки пришли и все испортили!

Бабки на скамейке, только без скамейки...

Ей бы следовало подготовиться к урокам. Другие делают раздаточный материал, проводят семинары и коллоквиумы, Ольга Петровна вон 7-А в зоологический музей водила. Но попробуй вести это бешеное стадо! Да они там все чучела распотрошат и витрины побьют... А раздаточный — когда его делать? Когда разбираться в новых учебниках, они сложнее, чем те вузовские, по которым училась сама Наташа? Так и буду позориться, и заучки будут на меня таращиться как на идиотку, с горечью думала она.

Почему-то раньше ее это никак не волновало.

Внезапно она вспомнила, что и Олежку не водила ни в цирк, ни в музеи, ни в зоопарк. Никогда. Ни разу. За все его девять лет...

Резкий звонок заставил ее подскочить.

За дверью, вопреки ее ожиданиям, стояли Тери и Александра.

— На, — лаконично произнесла Александра, протягивая ей кастрюльку.

Сегодня на ней была серая футболка с волчьей головой и римской шестеркой. От нее пахло легким табачным дымом и какими-то очень тонкими духами — дорогущими, каких у Наташи никогда не бывало. А от кастрюльки шел аппетитный дух овощного рагу.

— Спасибо, — растерянно промямлила Наташа. — Но как же... 

— Покормишь малого. Кстати, где он?

— Ну... его свекровь должна была забрать из школы...

— Так. 

Наташа поставила кастрюльку на плиту и бросилась названивать Валентине Васильевне.

— Не берет трубку, — прошептала она, уставившись на Александру вытаращенными от страха глазами. Та пожала плечами.

— Идем к ней. — И в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Наташи уточнила: — Мы пойдем с тобой. 

Наташа покорно начала собираться, попутно отнекиваясь и прикидывая, как бы отвязаться от ненужной попутчицы. Но когда она подняла голову от надетых туфель, над ней стояла Тери.

— Пани Ольссонова, — лучезарно улыбнулась она. — Надеюсь, ваш сын не ел мяса вашей свекрови?

Прозвучало довольно двусмысленно.

— Блядь, если бы это было ее мясо, — хмыкнула Александра.

— Ой, — опомнилась Наташа. — У меня же мясо тушится!

— На хер, — отрезала Александра, выключая плиту.

— Но Дима же придет, а оно недоготовленное...

— Если Дима, паче чаяния, обычный человек, то доготовит сам. А если он то, что я думаю, — перетопчется, — ответила Александра, влезая в поданную Тери куртку и забрасывая за спину...

Это был чехол с боккенами, какие Наташа видела однажды по телевизору.

— Вы что? — ошарашенно промямлила она.

— Давай ты не будешь задавать дурацкие вопросы, — рявкнула Александра.

— Осиновый кол и серебряные пули, — задумчиво произнесла Тери. — И святая вода. Аля, это тебе, я не могу ее трогать. Боярышник и разрыв-траву я взяла.

Валентина Васильевна жила в соседнем подъезде, что и позволяло ей торчать у сына что ни день. Наташа позвонила — молчание. Позвонила еще раз.

— Там кто-то есть, — шепотом сказала она. Александр пожала плечами, взяла на изготовку боккен и ударом ноги высадила дверь.

Олежка выбежал навстречу.

— Мама! — закричал он. — Круто! Бабушка сказала, что не выпустит меня, а я так соскучился! Она меня все время пилит, и у нее тут воняет, как в жопе...

— Олег, — осадила его Наташа и вздохнула. — У нас неприятности будут...

— Домой, — скомандовала Александра. И тут Наташа заметила в руках Тери пистолет.

На шее у Тери, как всегда, одетой в черное, висели какие-то странные кулоны. Нет. Не кулоны.

Амулеты.

— Больше бойся настоящих неприятностей и меньше — надуманных, так будет лучше, — посоветовала Александра, забрав руку Олежки у Наташи. Тот, хотя и побаивался посторонних, доверчиво прильнул к ней. Тери, как заправский суперагент, прикрывала их отход, то и дело оборачиваясь и держа пистолет со взведенным курком.

Амулеты. Осиновые боккены. Серебряные пули — Наташа не сомневалась, что они действительно серебряные.

«Что происходит?» — хотелось заорать ей. Но за время жизни с Дмитрием она отвыкла орать.

За время жизни с Дмитрием она приучилась говорить тихим жалким голосом, кротко опустив глаза и в душе сходя с ума от бессильной злости и обиды на всех и вся.

За время жизни с Дмитрием она приучилась не желать ничего для себя, но ненавидеть весь мир за то, что он ничего не делает для нее. Весь мир — кроме Дмитрия. Однако свою ненависть она не смела выплеснуть даже на неодушевленные предметы, которые бесили ее не меньше, чем люди, — словно боясь, что стул или сковородка ударят ее в ответ. И лишь иногда в Интернете, от чужого аккаунта, она осмеливалась обругать кого-нибудь — чаще всего ни в чем не повинного юзера, который к ней порой и не обращался...

Олежку Александра, к удивлению Наташи, втолкнула в свою квартиру. Никакие протесты Наташи не возымели действия; Тери обвела ладонью вокруг замка на ее двери, из второй руки не выпуская пистолет, и дверь распахнулась сама собой, невзирая на прочную защелку.

Войдя, Тери сняла с шеи один из амулетов — мешочек, пахнущий травой, вытряхнула из нее какие-то, как показалось Наташе, пряности и осыпала ими квартиру.

Наташа ахнула.

Любовно выбранные ею дорожка в прихожей, диван в гостиной, сервант с искусственными букетами, телевизор с плазменным экраном, большая кровать в спальне — все это исчезло, как исчезли нарядные шелковые обои, модные ламинат-полы и розовые гардины. Наташа стояла в ледяной пещере, грязной и захламленной, в самой середине был устроен примитивный очаг, и над еще не потухшими углями виднелась ржавая решетка. Здесь не было никакого уюта, который такие, как Александра, наверняка сочли бы мещанским, не было никакого комфорта.

Только лед, огонь и кости.

По углам пещеры валялись кости. Целые кучи костей.

И черепа.

Ноги у Наташи подкосились, когда она поняла, чьи это черепа. Александра поддала один из черепов ногой, и он подкатился прямо к ногам Наташи — на нем еще сохранились длинные женские волосы, до половины окрашенные в рыжий цвет. Мягкие ткани на черепе не сгнили — они были обглоданы. Частично сохранившиеся остатки лицевой мускулатуры несли во множестве следы зубов, и зубов не человеческих. Звериные клыки жадно обгрызали чью-то голову, процарапывая глубокие следы в костях. Такие же следы клыков остались на костях. Между костями смрадными кучами громоздились потроха, на которые не польстился неведомый хищник.

— Что... Как? — прошептала Наташа.

— Ори, — разрешила Александра, и Наташа, словно ждала этого разрешения, зашлась диким криком. Она пыталась зажмурить глаза, но уже увидела более чем достаточно, и перед ее внутренним взором то и дело вспыхивали обглоданные ребра, голени, предплечья, почти целая детская ручка с отслоившейся кожей и длинными желтыми ногтями, черепа, куски позвоночников, размозженных все теми же беспощадными клыками. А Тери снова и снова метала свою траву, и казалось, что ей не будет конца в крошечном мешочке.

И Наташа видела новые и новые подробности собственной жизни, прошедшей в ледяной пещере с закопченными стенами.

Полусгнившие человеческие кожи, прикрывающие вороха человеческих свалявшихся волос.

Вот это она считала своей постелью и уютным диваном.

Куски человеческих скальпов на стенах прямо поверх слоящейся копоти... А поверх скальпов — оружие, такое громадное, что поднять его, казалось, мог только великан, грубо выкованное. Мечи, секиры, копья, круглые щиты, обтянутые... чем? Тоже человеческой кожей? Лезвия отливали темным. Откуда-то пришло понимание: бронза, хотя в оружии Наташа ничего не понимала. Те, кто жил рядом с ней все это время, боялись хладного железа.

Большой хрустальный шар на месте телевизора — вот почему его невозможно было посмотреть из-за помех, и только свекровь могла его настроить!

Медный котел возле очага, смердящий гнилым мясом. А рядом, такая нелепая в своей обыденности, — кастрюлька с рагу, принесенная Александрой.

Наташа захлебнулась криком и упала на колени, больно ударившись о ледяной пол. Горло болело от крика и холода, слезы катились по лицу таким градом, что пересохшую без хорошего крема кожу щипало. С трудом Наташа перевела дух и утерлась.

— Оно волшебное? — робко спросила, указывая на кастрюльку.

— Нет. Я правда думала, что нас вызвали зря, — сказала Александра, усмехаясь. — И Тери тоже. Вы выглядели такой обыденной семейкой — типичная тупая борщеварка, типичный мудак-эгоист и типичная свекровь-стервоза... Жалко только парнишку было. Поэтому я решила его покормить. Но теперь уже поздно: все заражено, и еду, и кастрюлю придется уничтожить.

— Чем заражено? — тупо спросила Наташа, проглотив очередное оскорбление.

— Как сказал бы любимый герой Али — малефиком, — улыбнулась Тери. Улыбка у нее была обезоруживающая, как и положено настоящей ведьме из Праги XV века, чудом не попавшей на костер. И акцент просто очаровательный.

— Порчей, — перевела Александра.

— Дыханием Мира мертвых. А теперь, пани Ольссонова, будьте так любезны выйти из этого логова. Вихты, если их не выгнать, сами не уйдут, а подвергать вас опасности мы не вправе...

Наташа сделала шаг к выходу — и столкнулась с Валентиной Васильевной.

Она всегда видела свекровь как грузную, преисполненную самодовольства пожилую женщину в цветастой блузе, из тех, кто носит массивные золотые серьги и перстни, а в супермаркетах вечно с брезгливой миной копается в уцененных овощах, — но еще одна порция порошка Тери, и личина слетела. Теперь старуха выглядела именно как старуха — высокая, тощая, страшная, и с ужасом Наташа поняла, что перед ней стоит плохо сохранившаяся мумия. Полуистлевший омерзительный труп. Жижа ползла из прорех в пергаментной почерневшей коже, зубы скалились на лице с вытекшим глазом, но вот «любимая свекровь» повернулась...

Вторая половина ее тела принадлежала цветущей женщине, выглядящей куда как получше, чем сама Наташа. И именно это напугало ее до того, что Наташа потеряла способность двигаться. По ушам ударил чей-то истошный визг — Наташа не сразу поняла, что это она сама визжит от ужаса.

А за старухой-вихтом — теперь-то Наташа поняла, что значило странное словцо! — в пещеру ввалилось существо, лишь отчасти напоминавшее человека. Туша его, размером побольше гориллы, была покрыта седоватой грубой шерстью с густым подшерстком, из пасти торчали зубы. Именно этими зубами и обгладывались многочисленные черепа и кости...

Горящие красные глаза, когти, бугрящиеся мускулы и тяжелая мускусная вонь...

Эту-то вонь наряду со смрадом разлагающихся трупов и ощущала Наташа, только не могла понять, что она идет от ее «мужа».

Амулеты на шее Тери вспыхнули и засветились странным неверным синеватым сиянием. Она выхватила пистолет и разрядила его в вихта. Тот взревел, поднявшись на задние лапы, взмахнул передними. Бугристая от мускулов грудь покрылась выбитыми пулями отверстиями, опаленные края которых стремительно раздвигались. Но убить инеистого великана, вышедшего из глубин бездны Гинунгагап, не так-то просто...

Мысль эта коснулась сознания бесцельно и безжизненно. Наташа не понимала, кто такие инеистые великаны и откуда они взялись вообще, знала только, что она вот-вот умрет. А Тери выхватила боккен. Держа его в одной руке, она тряхнула второй — на ней повисло темное, багровое пламя.

Вихт взревел и схватил со стены огромную бронзовую секиру.

На первый взгляд, у Тери не было никаких шансов. За исключением скорости. Пока неуклюжий великан обрушил на нее гигантское лезвие, она проскользнула под его лапой, и узкое ее личико пражской красавицы брезгливо поморщилось от ужасной вони.

Боккен воткнулся в сердце великана, и в тот же миг Тери подожгла шерсть на его туше.

Наташа сжалась, накрыв голову руками и повторяя как заведенная «Отче наш, иже еси на небеси» — дальше она не знала и сильно сомневалась, что молитва подействует. От рева раненого великана сотрясались ледяные стены, оружие и скальпы с грохотом падали на пол. А Александра тем временем боролась с ужасной старухой. Когда Наташа осмеливалась приподнять голову, то видела, как они швыряют друг друга — старуха какими-то необычными, животными движениями, Александра же по всем правилам дзюдо, — и старуха явно одерживает верх. Тери не могла помочь подруге: она жгла великана, по серому лицу ее градом катился пот, и казалось, что с каждой секундой она стареет на десяток лет. Наташе показалось даже, что на шее Тери проступили трупные пятна, и она в панике сжалась в комочек.

Вовремя!

Александра произнесла слова, которые Наташа запомнила на всю жизнь — но никогда не смогла бы выговорить. Стена пещеры протаяла и рухнула, и Александра из последних сил вбросила туда старуху и новым криком запечатала пролом.

Великан тем временем исходил ревом и корчился под багровым пламенем Тери, пока не превратился в кучку зловонного пепла.

Александра подбежала к Тери.

— Ты как? — спросила она, а Тери одновременно спросила: — Аля, как самочувствие?

— Херово, — честно ответила Александра и перевела дух. — Эй, ты, мымра, как там тебя!

— Пани Ольссенова, — подсказала Тери.

— Один хрен. Встать сможешь?

Встать Наташа не смогла, но поползла на четвереньках за обеими женщинами, державшимися чересчур прямо.

— Я ведь ее не убила, — сказала Александра.

— Аля, ты и не могла ее убить. Это же сама Смерть. Даже мы, кого считают бессмертными, не можем ее победить — только временно отбросить.

— А вот ты молодец...

— Он меня едва не съел досуха, — пожаловалась Тери. — То есть... как это? Выпил? Высосал?

— Высосал твою жизненную силу, — подытожила Александра. — Да, это оно.

— А как же я? Что будет со мной? — рискнула пропищать Наташа.

— С тобой? Охохо, — Александра задумалась.

— Вы слабохарактерная и стремитесь жить за чужой счет, сняв с себя ответственность за собственную жизнь. — Тери строго посмотрела на Наташу. — Поэтому с вами и случилась беда, пани Ольссенова. Вам предстоит научиться жить своим умом.

— Для начала хотя бы стань приличной училкой, а не тем недоразумением, над которым потешаются даже троечники, — буркнула Александра.

— А эти... вихты? Они не вернутся?

— Зависит от вас.

— Что ты с ней разговариваешь, — Александра подтолкнула Тери. — Она такая же эгоистка, как и ее покойный муженек-вихт! Даже о сыне не вспомнила!

Тери засмеялась, наклонилась над Наташей и взяла ее за руку.

— Они воспользовались вашей слабохарактерностью и недалеким умом, пани Ольссенова, — сказала она. — И навели колдовство, благодаря которому вы не могли ни о чем думать, кроме труда на них, на вихтов. Соберитесь с силами, чтобы скорее от него избавиться. У вас есть сын. У вас есть работа. Со временем появятся занятия, Аля, как вы их называете?

— Хобби.

— Вот. У вас есть ради чего жить. Если вы не пробовали мяса из тех кастрюль, что приносила ваша свекровь, ничего с вами не случится. Квартира вернется в обычное измерение, вы теперь ее наследница. По истечении семи лет смело выходите замуж. Этот амулет поможет вам отличить выходца из Нави от живого человека. Только не снимайте его никогда.

Тери надела на шею Наташи тонкую цепочку с крохотной бусиной-глазком.

— А я?

Все обернулись к дверям квартиры, где жили Александра и Тери, — только сейчас Наташа вспомнила, что у них в подъезде, да и в доме, не было квартиры номер семнадцать. Олежка стоял, серьезно глядя на мать.

— Я однажды слопал кусочек того мяса, — шепотом признался он. — Очень кушать хотелось. Папа все съел, а мама только начала готовить...

Александра молча вынула еще одну цепочку с квадратной подвеской.

— Это маячок, — сказала она. — Если начнешь перерождаться, я почувствую и найду, как тебе помочь. Я, знаешь ли, люблю детей.

— А что не так было с бабушкиной готовкой? — спросил Олежка. — Невкусно?

— Видишь ли, это было мясо мертвецов, которое твои бабушка и папа крали с кладбища, только и всего, — пояснила Александра. — Вихты ничего другого не едят. Помни это.

***

Наташа с удовольствием покрошила морковку в кастрюльку, куда сложила мясо зайца.

Зайца добыл Олег.

Кастрюлька была самая обыкновенная — с лиловыми цветочками. Но когда-то в дом Наташи принесли точно такую же. Пользуясь этой, Наташа представляла себе, что справилась самостоятельно.

На самом деле, конечно же, она тогда вообще не справилась...

Почти каждый день Наташа задавала себе вопрос: а справляюсь ли я сейчас? Вроде бы ответ должен был быть утвердительным. Она недавно вышла замуж за порядочного человека, который ценил в ней личность и полагал, что готовить нужно по очереди. Она была на хорошем счету в школе, где теперь работала, и ученики любили ее уроки, потому что Наташа придумывала интересные задания и водила свои классы в зоологический музей. И с сыном у нее были отличные отношения.

Отчим подарил Олегу на шестнадцатилетие охотничье ружье — дорогое, «Моссберг», с инкрустацией. О том, что Олег им не пользуется — или пользуется, но только не в полнолуние — никому знать было не обязательно.

И о том, что не так давно в Петербург снова приезжала профессор психиатрии из Праги, пани Тери С., на медицинский симпозиум, и, совершенно независимо от нее, известный ученый-физик, академик Александра С., читать курс лекций в ЛГУ, — тоже. Наташа решила об этом не беспокоиться, хотя тайком от мужа встретилась с обеими.

По крайней мере, даже в обличье волка Олег питался зайцами и мышами, а не человечиной. А значит, до перерождения в вихта ее сыну было далеко...


End file.
